USUK: ChattyFriend
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: After being assigned to look up a new chatting website for his article, Arthur ends up meeting Alfred, an American across the world who is the first to become his actual friend, both online and off. As things only get worse with Arthur's poor lifestyle, he is offered to come onto a Europe tour with Alfred's college class. Could it be that their more than just "chat buddies"? USUK


USUK: ChattyFriend

Chapter one

"It's called ChattyFriend~" the young American boy quickly hustled himself up the steps of his dorm room, following his roommate after a night class. "Everyone's talking about it, we should try it!" His laughter echoed around the staircase as his roommate tried to sush him.

"Alfred, I worked today and I'm extremely tired. Maybe you can, but I'm going to bed." The boy said. Alfred frowned at him then pouted with a "hmph".

"You're no fun Mattie!" Alfred said. Matthew gave a slight look at him, his long blonde hair falling in his face a bit, and smirked at the boy's whining. "Just stay up a little while with me, you can come on my account with me!"

"You made an account?"

"Yes. Yes I did, or I will anyway." Alfred smiled widely hoping that would convince Matthew to stay up with him, but as they got into their room it seemed to fail.

"Work and class, too much for one day, good night." Matthew had flopped down on his bed already, covered in messed up sheets and blankets, along with a white fluffy stuffed polar bear that he usually slept with.

"Dude, you know you're suppose to stay up all night in college right?" Alfred closed the door behind him and started kicking off his shoes.

"Shut it." Matthew got his shoes off and slipped under his blankets, not changing out of his red sweatshirt or pants, quickly trying to sleep. "Just keep it down eh?"

"Yeah yeah, fine." Alfred changed into his own comfortable Pjs as Matthew quickly fell asleep, out like a light for the night. He looked over at his roommate and shrugged, thinking how to be quiet enough but still do what he wanted. He sit at his desk with his burger dinner and began eating as he logged onto the new website. He made an account, bored in the registration he started chewing on his pen, then went into a chat room to check it out. He was set up to another person in less than a second, he began typing to the person who apparently had the same interest he did. He typed fast but as quietly as possible to this "Tino Vainamoinen" who lived somewhere in Finland. He read Tino's bio on the side of the page, noticing they told where they lived and their age, which made Alfred worry a bit because Matthew told him to never give out his age; there were scams out there. But it worked out well, he moved onto another person and another; he was hooked on this website. He smiled with glee as he talked to more and more, the girl from Belgium was very kind, the boy from Lithuania had hung up on him after only a minute, another boy from Poland wouldn't give Alfred a chance to talk back, his favorite was the boy from Japan, Kiku Honda, who went into deep conversations with him, but Alfred had asked so many questions that he began to feel this Kiku person would think he was stupid. He hung up and smiled as he closed his laptop. "Well, this is very interesting."

OOO

" 'Chatty Friend'?" Arthur questioned. The young man looked over at his boss in complete confusion. "You want me to write an article on some chat website?" His red-haired boss placed a paper in front of him before turning to his cigarette.

"That's right," Cailean explained with his heavy Irish accent. "It's becoming very popular across the world, a lot of kids are into it. You handle the technology parts too in this magazine you know." Arthur looked over the papers then looked at Cailean. "I'm aware, but what exactly would I write this on?"

"Why the younger population is interested in it." he let out a puff of smoke. "If you can't handle it, I could get Cmyru to do it instead."

"I'll do it, I'll do it, I need the money." Arthur placed the paper on the desk. "Two weeks due?" Cailean nodded. "Alright. I'll have it done." Arthur grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder, "I'll check it out, it's probably just another chat room that kids like."

"You never know." Cailean noted and put out his cigarette. "Just get the article done." Arthur waved his hand before walking out of the office and back into the editors offices, passing by to get to his desk and sitting down. He moved his papers around, uncovering last month's issue of _"That's the Earth"_, he grabbed hold of it and turned to his own page where he had did a report on the most popular TV shows in the United Kingdom. He stared blankly for a minute before frowning, thinking about how his boss had criticized it, like the one before and before that; it seemed like the last year his articles had been nose-diving into the trash can. He threw it back onto the desk and mindlessly stared at it, until that voice shook him up.

"Ello Arthur." Arthur jumped in his seat at the sound of his co-worker's voice. He quickly turned to Cmyru, a young man from Wales who he had become good friends with. "New assignment?" Arthur sighed and sat back in his seat again.

"Yeah on this 'ChattyFriendly' thing."

"Oh _ChattyFriend_. I love that website." Cmyru smiled. "You can talk to anyone across this world, I talked to some guy in Iceland named Emil and we hit it off pretty good. It's fun," Cmyru titled his head at Arthur, "Though I don't know what a kill joy like you would find fun in it."

"Ha ha. Thank you Cmyru." Arthur glared a bit. "I can handle it, just a simple thing." He grabbed his bag again along with the magazine and got up, "I'm gonna head home and work on this. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Good luck." Cmyru smirked and walked away as Arthur moved away from his desk and towards the door and out. He made his way down the three flights of stairs and out the front door into the rainy streets of London. Arthur simply hid his bag under his arm and walked in the rain, then waiting for a bus to take him home, which eventually came. He walked into his old crackling apartment building, then up the flights of stairs to his room, practically breaking the door in with his key again to get in. Once he got it open, he made his way in and locked the door once again. He plopped his bag down on the pull-out couch and sat at his desk, opening the small laptop he had and turning it on. He sat there for a minute as the laptop turned on then grabbed onto a notebook and waited.

The half-broken laptop took several minutes to turn on and another several minutes just to get onto the internet. He typed in the websites name and waited yet again for the website to load. Once it did, the bright letting popped up on the screen saying "Sign up now and interact with anyone!" Arthur chuckled about it already, his few years of dealing with social websites only made him laugh once he saw all the propaganda the websites created, saying how all these people signed up and how he wasn't "cool enough" because he didn't have one, it fed people's minds, and it only made him laugh.

He wrote down the sign up information in the bubbled letters the website had. He clicked the sign up button and quickly began to fill it out. His name, his city, his country, cell number was optional, birthday, and of course he had to make a username. He looked at the screen and thought a bit, what kind of name would be good? He sighed with not a single idea. He attempted one though, _IggyScones007, _the nickname his brother had given him when he was little, his favorite food, his favorite movie, that seemed good enough huh? He sighed and clicked the submit button, approved of course cause he knew no one else would ever pick that. He wrote down his info and then set up his profile, though the directions weren't very helpful to him, he wasn't very good with these social websites. He set it up though, putting in a picture of a cartoon British flag.

After that, he clicked the chat button, only to be connected imminently to some French man, _FrancisHonHon_~. Arthur wrote down that the website gives you the age and country of the other person. Though, once the French man began asking him some very inappropriate questions, Arthur quickly disconnected. Then he realized he needed to put in interests so people could connect with him. He filled in a few and tried again, this time getting a young man from Australia who was clearly angry about the British flag as his picture. The man typed faster than Arthur could and before he knew it, the whole page was filled with the man's horrible comments. Again, he disconnected.

He wrote down his findings before again attempting, adding more interests in the interest box. This time he came up to someone who actually seemed to be a bit normal, _AmericanHero50. _He chuckled at the name a bit but began typing…

_AmericanHero50: Hello from the US of A~_

_IggyScones007: Ah so you're from the US huh? Hello. _

_AmericanHero50: YUP! Greatest country in the world, though I don't mean to brag~… So you? You're from the UK?_

_IggyScones007: That's correct, and if you're going to say anything about the British empire or the American Revolution or 1812 or ANYTHING like that, tell me now so I'll leave_

_AmericanHero50: Well I mean I don't want you to leave o.o your the only person who actually seems normal XD _

_IggyScones007: I can say the same thing to you, and it's you're not your…_

_AmericanHero50: don't correct me o.o_

_IggyScones007: Sorry, I prefer proper grammar though_

_AmericanHero50: Haha you'RE such a grammar Nazi XD _

_IggyScones007: ?_

_AmericanHero50: Nothing nothing Mr. Gentleman~_

_IggyScones007: ha…_

_AmericanHero50: Hey! I'm reading your profile dude~_

Arthur paused and simply looked at the screen, that's right! He had one of those, he completely forgot…

_IggyScones007: Are you now?_

_AmericanHero50: Yeah~ You seem like a coolo person? But you don't have any friends. As a hero, I'll become your first interweb friend! _

Arthur simply stared at the screen, he had no idea he could even add "friends" on this thing; he wrote it down.

_IggyScones007: Sounds jolly_

_AmericanHero50: Hahaha~ jolly XD _

_AmericanHero50: I sent you a request, approve it._

_IggyScones007: I literally just started going on this thing twenty minutes ago, I don't know how to add anyone… _

_AmericanHero50: okay, go to your profile and click on the friends. There should be a little number in a red circle next to it. Click it and add me ;D _

Arthur, still completely confused, looks around, clicking onto numerous links on his profile; this was so confusing… but he looked around more until he finally found his empty friends list, then looked for the little circle. He clicked on it and added the American.

_IggyScones007: Did I add you?_

_AmericanHero50: YUP GOOD JOB BRITISH DUDE~! Haha~_

_IggyScones007: =.=_

_AmericanHero50: So I have just one question_

_IggyScones007: Oh? What's that?_

_AmericanHero50: what the hell is an Iggy? XD _


End file.
